Alternative universe If our song is to continue you must do the sing
by fun to imagine
Summary: At a benefit concert Lizzie learns that she isn't the only one who can sing


Chapter One

"Have you've seen Melinka Onassis Matt?" Asked Jo Mcguire to her son as he walked in the house.

"No I haven't. I went right to Mirandas house after school to be tutored for math. Why?" He set his school books down on the kitchen table.

"Her parents called me a short time ago. They said she hasn't come home yet."

"Maybe she stopped off someplace and forgot the time."

"Perhaps."

Matt ran up to his room and glanced at the photo of him and Melinka taken when he just got back after tricking his parents to go overseas to get something on Lizzie to sell to a tabloid. Where could she be?

Chapter Two

Matt came down the next morning to find two police officers in the living room.

Jo Mcguire looked her son in the eyes "Matt, go up to your room."

As Matt headed upstairs Lizzie was coming down. She followed her mom into the kitchen as her dad escorted the police to there cruiser.

" What's going on?" Lizzie whispered.

"They found Melinka," Jo whispered back.

" Is she?"

"Yes honey. Melinka's dead."

"Did Matt do it?"

"No! In fact they have no idea."

"Where did they find her?"

"In a park two counties over."

"Has Matt been told?"

"Yeah! He's being told right now."

But before Lizzie could say something there was a loud crash that came from Matt's room She ran upstairs and Matt was tearing it apart.

"Matt! Look what your doing!" She scolded him

"Melinka's dead! Waaah!" He cried.

"Yes! She's dead. You think doing any of this would bring her back?"

That was enough hurt to inflict so she scoop him up in her arms and let him cry until he calmed down sufficiently to answered the question how could anyone do such a thing. It was an answer she couldn't give.

* * *

The funeral made it all seem real to Matt. He wanted to keep believing that Melinka would be coming home alive, but he finally accept it would never happened. He tried not to cry as her coffin was lowered and was happy have his sister hold him or he would collapsed. He kept thinking of Melinka as a friend, not as a murdered child. He finally let out six words, "Something will have to be done."

Chapter Three

A few weeks following the funeral Matt started eating his lunch at the high school with Lizzie. One day he saw Mrs. Ungermeyer walking through a crowd yelling "Break it up! Break it up!"

Slowly the students departed and Mrs. Ungermeyer looked at Lizzie and said, "So Ms. McGuire, How's your brother holding up ?"

"He's doing fine."

"I know what he must be going through. He seems to love her a great deal."

Lizzie smiled to hide she missed Melinka as well. Mrs. UngerMeyer continuing speaking, "Your parents and I have been contacted by John Walsh. He would like for you to sing at the International Missing Children Concert."

"Why me?"

"You have a great voice. Please, pick out some kind music, please."

"All right."

Matt just stood there thinking, _I can do something also. And I don't know if I can do it if I don't try._

Chapter four

At backstage of the International Missing Children Concert two months later, Kate said, "Is she ready?"

"Yeah," Gordo said

Celine Dion left the stage after doing her number then Lizzie came on and said, "This ones for Melinka."

 _Little child_

 _Dry your crying eyes_

 _How can I explain_

 _The fear you feel inside?_

 _Cause you were born_

 _Into this evil world_

 _Where man is killing child_

 _And no one knows just why?_

 _What have we've become?_

 _Just look we have done_

 _All that we destroyed_

 _You must build again_

 _When the children cry_

 _Let them know we've tried_

 _Cause when the children sing_

 _Then the new world begin_

 _Cause you were born_

 _For the world to see_

 _That we can live_

 _With love and peace_

 _No more presidents_

 _And the wars will end_

 _One united world_

 _Under god_

 _When the children cry_

 _Let them know we've tried_

 _Cause when the children sing_

 _Then the new world begins_

 _What have we've become_

 _Just look we have done_

 _All we destroyed_

 _You must build again_

 _No more president._

 _And the wars will end_

 _One united world under god_

 _When the children cry_

 _Let the know we've tried_

 _When the children fight_

 _Let them know it ain't right_

 _When the children pray_

 _Let them know the way_

 _Cause when the children sing_

 _Then the new world begins_

Right after Lizzie walked offstage to fix her microphone Matt came on

"Matt!" Lizzie shouted. "What do you think your doing?"

However, Matt didn't answer. Then the soft music began to change. Matt closed his eyes and taciturnly whispered into his microphone,

 _Like a comet_

 _Blazing across the evening sky_

 _Gone too soon_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Fading in the twinkling of an eye_

 _Gone too soon_

 _Shiny and sparkly_

 _And splendly bright_

 _Here one day_

 _Gone one night_

 _Like the loss of sunlight_

 _on a cloudy afternoon_

 _Gone too soon_

 _Like a castle_

 _Built upon a sandy beach_

 _Gone too soon_

 _Like a perfect flower_

 _Just beyond your reach_

 _Gone too soon_

 _Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight_

 _Here one day_

 _Gone one night_

 _Like the sunset_

 _Dying with the rising of the moon_

 _Gone too soon_

 _Gone too soon_

As the song dissipated, everyone in the auditorium applauded. Many of them were in tears, including Melinka's sister Jennifer and her Aunt Connie. The crowd continued applauding and Matt kept his eyes closed and whispered, "Goodbye Melinka. We all miss you."

Chapter Five

While Lizzie and Matt sang Gordo and Miranda comforted Mr. and Mrs. Onassis as they cried. Sam and Jo McGuire were backstage when John Walsh approached them, "Are you the parents of Matt and Lizzie McGuire?"

"Yes?" Sam replied

"They have proven what I've always said one person can make a difference."

* * *

After the last song had been sung Matt and Lizzie were escorted to a car waiting to take him home. As Matt sat in the back seat he never stop thinking about Melinka and that the memories of her will stay with him forever.


End file.
